Unforgettable
by where.is.my.cheese
Summary: Kori and Richard Star&Rob hadn't seen each other in 11 months but Raven and Garfiled plan to untie them again. Will they meet again? What's going to happen...? Chapter 2 up!
1. Proloque

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Unforgettable**

**Before the name "Kori Anders" (Prologue)**

Starfire sat beside the window. "You look a bit lonely…" The voice behind her whispered softly as if someone died. "Robin…" She turned around. "You sound… sad" The warmth in her voice made him feel slightly better. He sat beside her and held her cold hands. "Is there something wrong, Robin?"

"No of course not…" He smiled when he looked at her wide emerald eyes. She looked sad too. His feeling didn't matter, it was hers. He loved and always wanted her to smile.

"Smile, it makes you look _prettier_…"

Starfire smiled. She stood up and gave him a hug.

"Have you ever wondered if we friends will be together everyday of our lives?" There was a long (N/A: insert dramatic) pause. Robin let go of Starfire.

"I don't know Star… but we will… I promise we will"

"Robin! Star! Someone needs our help! Quick!"

"Titans! Go!"

Well… short prologue, no? Hope you guys are patient enough for the next chapters


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lunch with Garfield and Raven**

**Well... on with the story...**

**Dedicated to:**

**Reflection-on-Chocolate-milk**

"Thanks for inviting me for lunch, Rae" Kori sat down and smelled the roasted ham and salad.

"Delicious tofu, my dear" Garfield commented sarcastically and munched happily splattering tofu on Victor. "Hey my face if not meant to be spitted with tofu!" Victor stabbed his steak.

"Now, now Victor I know that wrecking your brand new Ferrari is … hard". Karen tried to calm Victor down. "I did not wreck the car, Karen! A cat did… and a tree!" Karen stood up and looked irritated.

"Keep your cool, Bee. It's Victor's fault he bumped into a tree not your cell phone wallpaper." Raven lifted the two up. "You guys have got to get over this; it's been 3 days since the car crash. At least no one got hurt." Raven put them down.

"Why must you fight when we all have such deliciously cooked meals by our wonderful host?" Kori tried to help Raven and bring some smiles.

"Victor, dear when's the last time you've spoken to Richard?" Silence echoed through out the room. "Haven't seen or spoken to him 3 months ago." Kori blinked. "Well… he hasn't been speaking to me either… only it's been almost a year…"

"We haven't heard of him either." Raven and Garfield said in unison.

"Oh no… I have to go somewhere. I'm sorry I have such a tight schedule today…"

They said their goodbyes and wished Kori a good day.

She grabbed her purse and walked through the narrow hall of the house towards the door. 'I'll walk instead…' She thought to herself. She didn't like taking taxis; it made her feel uncomfortable with a stranger driving her.

As she opened the door she heard Raven behind her. "Hey Kori… um…" She turned around. "Yes Raven?" Raven sighed. "I'm sorry that we can't contact Richard or anything… it's like he's been hiding. I know you miss him… You can have all the comfort here Star… Come anytime you want to." Kori smiled. "Thanks Raven… Thank you so much…"

Kori left with a smile on her face.

As she walked out she was wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that she was late for her job at the coffee shop around the block.

"Hey, I see you're late too!" It was Jenny (O.C.) she was always late although she never got fired. Karen worked there too and seemed to be best, best friends with her.

"Oh hello… Jenny" Jenny smiled. "Why are you all smiles?" Kori grinned as she walked briskly towards the coffee shop with Jenny. "Oh, am I smiling too much? Do I look stupid…?" Jenny giggled "No! I'm just asking because you rarely smile. The first time I met you were all jolly and all smiles… well that was like 2 years ago before we become coffee people."

"…Well I guess we're in for a scolding from Mr. Chen"

_Later…_

"I feel so sorry for Starfire…"

"She seemed happy when she left…"

"Well at least she's remembering the good times… not the bad times…"

_Cyborg! He's the best! The best in the world! …_ (n/a: That's Victor's ringtone)

"Nice ringtone… Victor." Garfield giggled.

"WHOA! Man, I haven't spoken to you in awhile! Coincidence, I think not!"

Everyone looked puzzled at first but realized it was. "ROBIN?!", they all gasped in unison.

The front door 'clicked'. "Are you guys still here…?" Kori smiled.

Everyone was silent. They didn't want to tell her although Garfield did not care to zip his lips, "KORI!!! IT-ITS RO…" He couldn't finish because a black bubble around his head muted him.

"Sit down and don't spoil it." Raven whispered to Garfield.

**Okay... okay... So how is it? Well... I sorta, kinda KNOW it will get soooo better. I promise!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fact**

"Uh… yeah I'll call you back… don't worry. I've got a caller ID." Victor hung up before Kori could guess who it was. "Okay… so I brought you guys some mocha lattes and Karen, I got you're favorite, Coffee with ice cream on top!" Kori smiled ignoring the silence.

"Oh, thank you so much, Kori! You're way too kind!" Karen broke the ice. Everyone smiled.

"Hey, why don't Kori and I go to the mall and grab some pizza, my treat, to thank her."

"Sure." Raven winked and looked at Garfield and Victor who were still clueless. "Okay… how about we all go out TONIGHT." Raven gave Victor and Garfield the 'Don't you know what I mean' look.

"Oh… oh! Oh, of course!" Victor and Garfield grinned.

As Karen and Kori (N/A: I get confused… say Karen, Kori, Karen, Kori, Kori, Karen, Karen, and Kori two times fast! Okay, okay, don't concentrate on my story!) left the house. Victor quietly dialed Richards's number.

_Victor: Oh hey there! Sorry 'bout the 'hang up'. -chuckle-_

_Richard: Oh that's okay! So how's everything? Oh! I heard you got a Ferrari! So how is it? I'm planning on getting one… err another one."_

_Victor: -sob- It …_

_Richard: I'm just playing around with you! Yeah, I know what happened. I'll get you another one, don't worry… _

_Victor: SERIOUSLY?! Aww man, you the best!_

_Richard: …_

_Victor: You aren't kidding, right?_

_Richard: Yes, I am…_

_Victor: MEANIE!  
_

_Richard: Sorry..._

_Victor: So, are you free tonight?_

_Richard: Tonight? Of course I am!_

_Victor: Great! Meet us at the Cinq Etoile Rouge. You know where that is right?_

_Richard: Of course I do! We studied college there in Brooks Town! _

_Victor: … Just making sure!_

_Richard: So is Brooks Town where Garfield and Raven's 'permanent' home is?_

_Victor: Huh? Oh! Maybe, they've been moving A LOT!_

_Richard: Can't complain…_

_Victor: So Cinq Etoile Rouge it is! 6:00 PM Tonight! Meet us there, okay?_

_Richard: Us? Will Star- _

Victor hung up before he could finish. "Cinq Etoile Rouge, 6 PM, tonight."

Raven smiled. "Great… Let's meet the two Ks at the mall."

"Hey you guys better not eat too much…" Raven sat down. "Don't worry." Karen smiled biting her pepperoni pizza. (N/A: Okay, I'm hungry…)

"Well, _he_ said 'yes'" Victor chuckled excitedly. "Who's he?" Kori tilted her head.

"… His boss, he's buying a-a new Ferrari… err for him." Garfield grinned. "Yes! A new Ferrari, he's going to buy me one… uh…" Victor glanced at Kori who had suspicion all over her face.

"Well, we all have to get ready!" Karen finished the last bite of her pizza. (N/A: Ok, that's it! I'm taking a break… I so need pizza… sorry for the interruption) "Ok, let's get going its still 2 PM so we have time to buy accessories…" Raven winked.

"We'll be heading to the promenade... you guys buy something nice to wear…"

"Oh, well we already have something planned… we'll just head to the arcade…" Garfield walked casually towards the '**Games and Games**' arcade. "Oh fine!" Karen laughed. "… Whatever you planned better be good!"

"So… why are we going out again?" Kori asked.

"Well……… err… we're meeting some old friends…."

"Really now, oh alright…"

"Yeah, and that's all you need to know…"

Kori blinked and stared at Karen and Raven's face.

"It's written all over your faces… is it Robin?"

**BWAHAHA! It's so getting better!!! WOOT! WOOT!**

**Next chapter: Chapter 3: Fate**

… **Is it getting better?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and the song, "It is you (I have Loved)" from the Shrek soundtrack by Dana Glover (The one Fiona sings LOL). **

**Chapter 3: Fate**

_Recap: (Italicized)_

"_So… why are we going out again?" Kori asked._

"_Well……… err… we're meeting some old friends…." _

"_Really now, oh alright…"_

"_Yeah, and that's all you need to know…"_

_Kori blinked and stared at Karen and Raven's face._

"_It's written all over your faces… is it Robin?"_

"… Maybe, maybe not…"

Karen and Raven rushed Kori to a store selling formal dresses and fancy outfits. "Okay, let's take this top, these jeans and oh!" Karen had picked dozens of outfits for them and rushed Kori to the dressing room.

"Okay, I'm trying on the green top and the jeans…" Kori came out. She wore a simple green top with a corsage and a lace ribbon to tighten it and simple jeans with a simple white belt.

"You look beautiful! Now Raven and I will try ours and we'll buy our shoes and accessories…"

"So do you think you can beat my record in War Galleys?!" Garfield's eyes were spiraling around the screen trying to beat Level 57. "…" Cyborg watched him pushing the buttons rapidly, bouncing up and down.

"… Hey, I think you should rest your eyes, buddy…" A familiar voice came behind them.

"Ro-Richard? RICHARD!" Garfield jumped and hugged Richard's legs. "Ha-ha, well at least Brooks Town is 45 minutes away from Gotham…"

Cyborg rubbed the back of his head. "Of course it is…"

"Hey. Were done boys… let's head back to the…" Karen dropped her shopping bag. "Richard!!!!!!!!!!" Karen gasped.

"Yep, Gotham's famous playboy…" Richard glanced behind Karen who was jumping up and down. There beside Raven stood a tall, emerald green eyed, red haired familiar face.

"Star?" Richard walked up to the girl he once knew. "Robin…."

He hugged her and her face flushed.

The mall's music seemed even louder when he hugged her.

_**There is something that I see**_

_**In the way you look at me**_

_**There's a smile, there's a truth**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**What an unexpected way**_

_**On this unexpected day**_

**_Could it be this is where I belong?_**

_**It is you I have loved all along**_

_**There's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me**_

_**You're the home my heart searched for so long**_

_**And it is you I have loved all along**_

_**There were times I ran to hide**_

_**Afraid to show the other side**_

_**Alone in the night without you**_

Richard let go and smiled. Staring into each others eyes once again, the held onto each others hands. "Robin…"

_**But now I know just who you are**_

_**And I know you hold my heart**_

_**Finally this is where I belong**_

_**And it is you I have loved all along**_

_**And no more mystery, it is finally clear to me**_

_**You're the home my heart searched for so long**_

_**It is you I have loved all along**_

_**Over and over I'm filled with emotion**_

_**Your love, it rushes through my veins**_

_**And I am filled with the sweetest devotion**_

_**As I look into your perfect face**_

_**There's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me**_

_**You're the home my heart searched for so long**_

_**And it is you I have loved**_

_**It is you I have loved**_

_**It is you I have loved all along**_

"… Starfire…"

**OOH!!! It's sooo awesome!!! Righteous! R and R. **

**Next chapter: Chapter 4: Together Again**


End file.
